The Weather Trio: The Legend Repeats
by pikachu0311
Summary: Ash had acquired all the 8 badges in Johto and is ready to compete in the Silver Conference. His team consists of 5 legendary pokémon and a Dragonite. What will happen when he is competing in the League? Read on to find out. Full summary inside.
1. The training

**Author's Notes: Welcome readers! This is my second fanfic. My first one's called 'Luke's Pokémon Adventure: Kanto'. It would be appreciated if you could check it out too.**

**I just got this idea and wanted to write it.**

**So, Here it is. Enjoy the first chapter of 'The Weather Trio: The Legend Repeats'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon.**

The Weather Trio: The Legend Repeats

Summary: Ash had finally acquired all the 8 gym badges in Johto and is ready to compete in the Silver Conference. Ash is known for defeating every trainer with only his dragonite. In other words, his dragonite hadn't been defeated once. Ash also has 5 legendary pokémon in his team but no one knows it including his best friends, Brock and Misty. He also knows the other legendary pokémon personally and keeps in touch with them. His team consists of dragonite, mew, Zapdos, ho-oh, Suicune and celebi. So, what will happen when he is competing in the Johto League? Read on to find out.

Chapter 1: The training

"Brock, I'm hungry!" Ash shouted as his stomach started growling.

"Wait for another 10 minutes. The lunch isn't ready yet!" Brock replied.

"Yeah, can't you wait till the lunch's ready?" Misty asked Ash.

"No! I'm starving!" Ash yelled as his stomach growled again. Both Brock and Misty sighed.

"Why don't you go train a bit until the lunch is ready?" Brock advised. "The Silver Conference will begin in 7 days."

"That's a good idea!" He bounced up and down with joy and dashed towards the forest.

"Wait, Ash!" Misty yelled to him. He skidded to a halt and turned around to face Misty.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Can I come too?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure!" Ash said. 'Anyway, the legendary pokémon are not with me. They are fulfilling their duties.' He thought.

"Thanks." Misty replied.

"No problem. Let's go!" he started running into the forest. Misty sighed and followed him.

They reached a large river. "This is the perfect place… Come on out, dragonite!" Dragonite came out and roared.

"Are you ready to train?" Ash asked dragonite. It nodded.

"Won't you call out your other 5 pokémon?" Misty asked, finally reaching him.

"Nope. I can beat the whole league with dragonite! Isn't that right, buddy?" Ash turned to dragonite and asked. Dragonite nodded.

"How can you be so sure? What if there's a strong trainer like you or maybe stronger and what if dragonite loses to him?" Misty asked him hoping he would fall in her trap. 'I never saw Ash's other pokémon. I even don't know if he has any other pokémon.'

"Then I'll use them." Ash answered him.

"So don't they need training?" Misty asked him.

"Nope. They are strong too." Ash replied. 'You can't make me reveal my pokémon to anybody as I promised them I won't tell anyone.'

"Fine then." Misty sighed in defeat.

"Okay, let's begin the training. Dragonite, shatter that rock with iron tail." Ash ordered pointing at a large rock which was double the size of dragonite. Dragonite turned around, its tail turned into steel and hit it hard and the rock shattered into a thousand small pieces. Misty's jaw dropped.

"Ash… your dragonite has become stronger than the last time I saw it training." Misty said, still shocked.

"Thanks." Ash replied. "Dragonite, now blow them away with whirlwind." Dragonite flapped its wings and the rocks flew towards the river. When they were above it, Ash ordered his next move. "Now freeze them with blizzard!"

Dragonite released a cold blizzard and the rocks froze in mid-air and were falling into the river. "Melt them with flamethrower." Ash commanded. Dragonite unleashed a blast of fire and each and every rock turned into ash and dropped into the water.

"Good. Now return!" A red beam shot from dragonite's pokéball and sucked it inside. Ash turned towards Misty and noticed that she was staring at the place where the rocks had fallen into the river, mouth agape.

"Misty?" Ash asked her. "Misty! Earth to Misty!"

She came into reality and looked at Ash. "Wh-what?" she asked him.

"You were looking at the river, mouth agape." Ash replied.

"Really? I think I was shocked by seeing how strong dragonite was." Misty said.

"Anyway, let's get back to the camp." Ash said and started to walk out of the forest. Misty followed him silently.

_After 15 minutes…_

Ash and Misty reached the camp site. "Brock, is the food ready yet?" Ash asked him.

"Yeah. You're just in time." Brock answered him.

"That's good. Let's eat!" Ash sat down at the table and started eating like he had not eaten anything in years. Both Misty and Brock smiled and sat down too to eat.

_After 10 minutes…_

"Ah! That was great!" Ash said, patting his stomach.

"You like anything when you're hungry." Misty chuckled.

"Hey, that's not right!" Ash yelled. "Well, maybe you're right anyway." Ash muttered. Brock and Misty laughed.

"Let's get to sleep." Brock said while laughing.

"Okay…" Ash muttered ashamed to be laughed at. They all got their sleeping bags and slowly drifted to sleep.

_The next day…_

After walking for about 3 hours, they reached Mt. Silver. It was bustling with people. There were people everywhere. There was a large stadium at the centre. A forest was resting to the west while a river was at the east. Many training grounds were situated at the south-west and south-east. It was full of trainers, training for the league.

"Wow…" Misty looked at it in awe.

"Yeah…" Brock stared at it too.

"C'mon guys, let's go and register at the Pokémon Center." Ash said.

"Yeah! I'm coming Nurse Joy!" Brock dashed towards the Pokémon Center. Both Misty and Ash sweatdropped.

"Uh… he never changes." Ash said to misty.

"Yeah…" Misty replied. When they both reached the Pokémon Center, Brock was flurting with Nurse Joy as always.

"Oh such beauty… I'm here only for – AAAAAHHH!" Misty had grabbed his ear and was dragging him away.

"Uh… don't mind him." Ash reached the counter and told Nurse Joy.

"O-Okay…" Nurse Joy turned to Ash. "So, are you here to register for the Pokémon League?"

"No! I'm here to win it!" Ash shouted, pumped up.

"Okay. Give me your trainer card and your pokédex." Nurse Joy extended her hand.

Suddenly, Brock emerged from nowhere and grabbed her hand. "You already took my heart and – AAAAAHHHH! Not again!" Misty dragged him away again by the ear.

"I'll keep pulling you away from her until you learn to shut up!" Misty shouted.

"Uh… here's the trainer card and the pokédex." Ash handed her both the trainer card and the pokédex.

"Okay." She inserted them in a slot and after typing a bit on the computer, she returned them. "All set! You're ready to compete, I mean, win the league, Mr Ketchum."

"Thanks!" Ash thanked her and went outside.

"Look who's here?" Ash heard a voice and turned around to see Gary.

"Gary!" Ash shouted.

"I see that you made it here." Gary taunted.

"And I'm gonna win it." Ash smirked.

"We'll see." Gary smirked too. "Try to reach the final rounds so I can defeat you. With that, he left.

Misty came upto Ash and stood beside him. "Wasn't that Gary?"

"Yeah." Ash replied.

"Let's go to our room. We've got only 6 days to train until the opening ceremony." Misty said.

"Okay." Ash and Misty headed towards the hotel in which they booked their rooms. They met up with Brock in the way.

They all reached the rooms and relaxed for the day.

_Meanwhile somewhere…_

It was a large room with a table resting at the center. A man in red outfit was sitting on the chair. He heard a knock on the door.

"You can come in." he said. Three people came inside and stood before him.

"We found the location and the orb too. We just need to put our plan into action." One of them said.

"Good job. What about our rivals?" the man asked.

"Apparently, they are trying to locate the cavern. One of our members had disguised himself and entered their base." Another one of the three said.

"Good. We'll commence our plan in 7 days." The man told the three. "Go and complete your tasks." The trio saluted to the man and returned to their work.

_Meanwhile somewhere else…_

"Good evening boss." A woman in blue outfit greeted another one who was sitting at a table. He was also wearing a blue outfit.

"Sit down." The man at the table gestured to the seat in front of him. "So, what's the report."

"We were successful in finding our destination and we got the orb too." The woman said.

"Great." The man smiled. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, we got information that our rivals were successful too." The woman told the man.

"So, he will try his plan in the next few days. We'll start our plan in 7 days." The man smiled. "You know what to do."

"Sure boss." The woman nodded and went outside.

**Author's Notes: That's it for chapter 1. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. So, who are these mysterious people and what is their plan? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Please review!**


	2. Opening Ceremony and Preliminary Rounds

**Author's Notes: Thanks to all who reviewed. Here's chapter 2. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I will be responding to reviews here.**

**Shadowlord XD: I know that I dropped pikachu, but I wanted Ash to be a powerful trainer, like Tobias. And to become a powerful trainer, his pokémon should be able to use a variety of attacks. And I remembered dragonite. I hope you'll keep up with it.**

**Hurr1cane: If you want to know where Ash has the legendary pokémon from, I really didn't think about it. But you can assume that Dratini was his starter, he got mew after the first movie, Zapdos after the second movie, Suicune and celebi after the 4****th**** movie and ho-oh… well, I quite don't know. Ho-oh didn't appear in any movies and just appeared for 2-5 seconds in the anime for 2 or 3 times.**

**Shadow wolf fang: Now I think about it, you're right. I'll try my best to describe everything from now on.**

**x-AZTEC-x: Yes, I got this idea after seeing Tobias.**

**LightRayPearlshipper: Hehehe, well, it's pretty obvious from the title and the characters in it.**

**Now, the main plot isn't the battles or the Johto league. You'll just have to wait. With that done, let's get to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon.**

The Weather Trio: The Legend Repeats

Chapter 2: The Opening Ceremony and the Preliminary Rounds

_6 days later…_

It has been 6 days since our heroes reached Mt Silver, the home to the Johto League. Ash has been training since then and had also informed the other pokémon that he would need them if dragonite ever gets defeated. They all agreed to show up whenever he calls them.

Ash was sleeping in his room when Brock entered and sweatdropped at the site.

"Ash! Wake up!" Brock yelled.

"What!? What happened!?" Ash asked him worriedly.

"Nothing happened. I just woke you up." Brock sighed.

"What? Couldn't you wake me up a little bit nicely?" Ash asked him again.

"No. You wouldn't wake up like that." Brock chuckled. "Anyway, did you forget that today is the opening ceremony of the Silver Conference?"

"I remember it like the back of my hand." Ash replied and got up. "Okay, I'll get ready."

"Sure." Brock said.

"Where's Misty?" Ash asked him.

"She's waiting at the stadium." Brock answered him.

"Right. Let's go!" Ash shouted.

They made their way to the stadium and were surprised to see a crowd of around thousand people.

"Whoa!" Brock said, amused. "It'll take ages for us to get inside."

"Hahaha, I don't need to go along such trouble. All the participants have to go inside through there." Ash pointed to another gate from which all the trainers were going.

Brock sighed. "Okay. I'll meet you later." With that, Brock joined the large crowd who were trying to get inside.

"Right." Ash said and made his way to the trainer's entrance. When he reached inside, he looked around and was surprised. It was a large stadium with a big screen on the top. A number of around 500 people were seated in the stands and many more people were making their way inside.

An athlete ran inside holding a torch with a flame on it. He ran to the center where a bigger torch was located.

"And it's the flame of the legendary pokémon, ho-oh!" The spectator shouted over the microphone.

'Ho-oh huh? I see that flame every often.' Ash thought to himself. The athlete lit the torch with the flame and it burst into life.

The president of the Pokémon League, Mr Charls Goodshow emerged and the crowd cheered.

"Greetings to everyone!" he yelled over the microphone. "It's an honour to be here in the presence of you all. Firstly, I congratulate all the trainers who made it this far. There are over 200 trainers participating this year and only one could emerge victorious. So, who'll it be?"

'Of course it'll be me.' All the trainers thought to themselves.

"The preliminary rounds will start today and each trainer will battle 3 other trainers. And only 48 trainers will qualify for the next round. If you lose even a single match, you'll be disqualified. Go to the Pokémon Center to know the time and date of your battles. So, let the tournament begin!" At that, the entire crowd erupted into cheers. Ash walked off to the Pokémon Center. He met up with Brock and Misty on the way.

"I hope I have a battle today." Ash said aloud. "I can't wait to battle!"

"Yeah, otherwise you'd keep annoying me." Misty sighed.

"Hey! Stop it!" Ash yelled. They reached the Pokémon Center and attracted Nurse Joy's attention. "I'm Ash Ketchum and I would like to know the date and time of my battles."

"Wait a minute…" Nurse Joy searched the computer. "Let's see… You have two battles today and one tomorrow."

"Great! What's the timing?" Ash asked her.

"You have a match in an hour on field G and one on field A at 5:00 pm today." Nurse Joy told him. "Tomorrow, you have a battle at 10:30 am on field K."

"Okay! Thanks Nurse Joy!" Ash ran outside.

"Wait, Ash! That kid… he's in such a hurry." Misty pouted.

"Well, he's always like that when it's about battling." Brock chuckled. Both Misty and Brock caught up with Ash and they all went to field G. There was already a battle going on.

"Nidoking, use horn attack!" One of the trainers commanded his Nidoking. Nidoking lunged towards a quagsire and hit it. The quagsire fainted.

"Quagsire is unable to battle. Nidoking is the winner and the victory goes to Wade!" The referee declared. Both the trainers recalled their pokémon.

"Will Ash Ketchum and Murph enter the field?" The referee shouted.

"It's my turn." Ash said and entered the field. Another boy about the age of Ash entered the field from the other way. He had brown-coloured hair and he wore a green jacket on top of a white undershirt along with a red tie and green trousers.

"I'm going to beat you kid." He smirked.

"Oh yeah? Let's see about that." Ash said back.

"Will the trainers send out their pokémon?" the referee asked. Both Ash and Murph nodded.

"Go, Venusaur!" Murph threw a pokéball and a venusaur appeared. It was a large bipedal pokémon standing on its four legs. It had four fangs and it was a bluish-green in colour. It also had a fully bloomed flower on its back.

"Dragonite, I choose you!" Ash threw the pokéball and dragonite appeared and roared. Everyone except Ash, Brock and Misty gasped.

"Are you the famous kid who beat all the gyms with only his dragonite?" Murph asked.

"Yeah, that would be me." Ash smirked.

"But no problem! I'm going to beat you! Venusaur, use vine whip and grab that dragonite!" Murph yelled. Two vines extended from venusaur's back and grabbed dragonite by its waist.

"Dragonite, use flamethrower." Ash commanded cooly. Dragonite shot a stream of fire and burnt down the vines. Venusaur released the vines in pain. Dragonite then shot another stream of fire at Venusaur. Venusaur howled in pain upon contact with the flames.

"Venusaur, are you okay?" Murph asked worriedly. Venusaur nodded and got back up but was breathing heavily. "Okay, use sleep powder!" Venusaur unleashed a powerful sleep powder at dragonite.

"Blow it back with whirlwind." Ash ordered. Dragonite flapped its wings and the sleep powder went back and hit Venusaur. Venusaur fell asleep.

"Venusaur! Wake up!" Murph shouted but Venusaur was fast asleep.

"Finish it off with iron tail." Ash said. Dragonite's tail turned into steel and it hit Venusaur hard on the face. Venusaur fell back and its eyes were replaced by two swirls.

"…" The referee was in shock as dragonite didn't get a scratch. He came into reality and raised the flag on Ash's side. "Venusaur is unable to battle and the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!"

Murph sighed. "Venusaur, return." Venusaur was sucked back into its pokéball.

"Good. Now return." Ash called dragonite back into its pokéball. Ash left the field and reached Brock and Misty. Brock and Misty were shocked too. "Hey guys! Let's go and eat something. I'm starving!"

"O-Okay…" They said. They all made their way to the restaurant and Ash was eating at a fast pace as always.

"I don't understand how does he changes when he is in a battle and behaves like a child after that." Brock whispered to Misty.

"I don't know either." Misty replied.

_At 5:00 pm…_

Ash, Brock and Misty made their way to field A for Ash's next match. When they reached there, the battle had just finished.

"Will Casey and Ash Ketchum enter the field?" The referee yelled. Ash made his way inside the field and a girl probably 3 years older than him entered through the other side. She had red hair and wore a yellow top with a blue skirt. "Trainers, please choose your pokémon!"

"Go, charizard!" She threw a pokéball and a charizard appeared and roared. It was a dragon-like pokémon and it had two wings. There were 3 claws on each of its arms and two horns on top of its head. It was red in colour and had cream-coloured underbelly and the underside of its belly was cream-coloured too.

"Dragonite, it is battle time!" Ash threw the pokéball and dragonite came out and roared too. Both charizard and dragonite glared at each other.

"Begin the match!" The referee yelled and brought down the two flags he was holding.

"Charizard, use flamethrower!" Casey shouted. Charizard released a stream of flames towards dragonite.

"Dragonite, counter it with your own flamethrower." Dragonite unleashed a stream of flames too. Both the flames collided and there was an explosion. "Use thunderbolt." Electricity was seen in the smoke and everyone heard a roar. When the smoke cleared, charizard was panting and it seemed that dragonite was unhurt.

"Charizard, I know you can do it!" Casey shouted words of encouragement. Charizard slowly got up and roared. "Yeah. Now use dragon claw!" Charizard flew towards dragonite, its claws glowing.

"Intercept it with dragon breath." Ash commanded cooly like always. Dragonite unleashed green flames and it hit charizard head on. Charizard shrieked in pain and fell back, unconscious.

"Charizard is unable to battle. The victory goes to Ash Ketchum!" The referee raised the flag on Ash's side.

"Return. You did great." Casey called her pokémon back.

"Dragonite, take a nice long rest." Ash returned dragonite and left the field. Ash made his way to his room. Brock and Misty followed him. "These battles are so easy!" Ash said aloud.

"No. You're just tough." Brock corrected him.

"Whatever." Ash replied. They spent their day watching the other battles and resting.

_The next day…_

_10:00 am_

Our heroes made their way to field K for Ash's last battle.

"I'll win it like the last two battles." Ash grinned.

"Of course. No doubt in that." Misty smiled.

"Will Ash Ketchum and David make their way inside?" The referee shouted.

"Good luck Ash." Misty said.

"I don't need luck to win it." Ash replied.

"I was just encouraging you." Misty huffed and crossed her arms. Ash made his way inside. The opponent was already waiting inside. He wore an orange shirt with brown trousers.

"Will the trainers choose their pokémon?" The referee asked.

"Go, Blastoise!" David threw the pokéball and a blastoise appeared. It was a large turtle-like pokémon with a large brown shell on its back which had two cannons on top. It was blue in colour.

"Dragonite, let's win it!" Ash also threw his pokéball and dragonite emerged with a flash and a roar.

"Let the battle begin!" The referee yelled.

"Blastoise, use hydro pump!" David yelled. Blastoise unleashed a powerful blast of water at dragonite.

"Freeze it with blizzard." Dragonite unleashed a cold blizzard and the hydro pump froze in mid-air. "Now shatter it with iron tail." Dragonite shattered the frozen hydro pump with its tail and ice shards flew towards Blastoise.

"Dodge it!" David shouted worriedly. But Blastoise was late as ice shards flew in every direction at high speeds.

"Use thunderbolt." Ash commanded. Dragonite released a bolt of lightning and it struck Blastoise. Blastoise howled in pain.

"Blastoise! Please get up!" David yelled. Blastoise got up slowly. "Now use ice beam!" Blastoise shot a beam of ice towards dragonite.

"Counter it with flamethrower." Ash said. Dragonite released a stream of fire and the ice melted away and the flamethrower hit Blastoise and it fell back, unable to battle.

"Blastoise is unable to battle and dragonite wins. The victory goes to Ash Ketchum!" The referee shouted. Both the trainers recalled their pokémon and Ash left the battlefield. They rested for the day as Ash had qualified for the next round. They had another day until the results were out and told each and every trainer as to which block they were in.

_Meanwhile in Hoenn…_

"This is it. Let's go inside." The boss of Team Magma said. They were at Mt Chimney in the hopes of awakening the land titan, Groudon. Their plan was to increase the land mass by using Groudon.

_In the other part of Hoenn…_

Team Aqua was at route 128 in the hopes of getting to the sea floor cavern where it is rumoured that the sea titan, Kyogre was located. Their plan was the exact opposite of Team Magma; to increase the sea mass. "It's right here. Let's go underwater."

**Author's Notes: Now I think that you all know the main plot, so Team Magma and Team Aqua are trying to awaken Groudon and Kyogre. And what does Ash have to do with all of this? And what is the roll of all the legendary pokémon? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Please review!**


	3. Round Two

**Author's Notes: And here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Responses to reviews:**

**Shadow wolf fang: Thanks for the advice! You're right. When I typed a quarter of the chapter, I accidently closed the window without saving and the part of the story was gone and I tried to recall it but it wasn't the same.**

**Creaperkiller105: Um…**

**x-AZTEC-x: Thanks! No, I won't do any pairings.**

**Shadowlord XD: No, this is a different person. The name is a random one. And Ash's legendary pokémon will appear in the next chapter. There's nothing to hide as you'll read the next chapter yourselves when it's posted.**

**LightRayPearlshipper: Yes, it's an AU.**

**Oceanbreeze7: Yeah, maybe you're right. And as I said already, the legendary pokémon will appear in the next chapter. To tell the truth, all the legendary pokémon from Kanto and Johto will appear in this story with a few from Hoenn.**

**PrincessVictory: I think that I missed that. I'll capitalize pokémon names from now on. And if you want to find out how does Ash plays a role in all of this, just wait for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon.**

The Weather Trio: The Legend Repeats

Chapter 3: Round Two

_2 days later_

2 days had passed since Ash's last battle in the preliminary rounds. Today, the results and the match-ups were to be revealed. Our heroes made their way to the administration area and waited. After 10 minutes of waiting, Mr Charls Goodshow came into the room.

"Greetings everyone! I think you already know if you qualified for the second round or not." He gestured to a big screen in the middle of the room and said, "You'll know the match-ups on this screen. As I said before, only 48 trainers had qualified. There will be 16 blocks and 3 trainers in each of them. A trainer in a block must battle the other two trainers. If you win a match, you'll get 3 points, if it's a draw, 1 point to both the trainers and no points if you lose. The trainer with the most points out of the each box will qualify for the final rounds. It means that only 16 trainers will get to the final rounds. Now let's see who is battling who." The screen flickered and 16 square boxes appeared. The 48 pictures of trainers shuffled themselves and got placed into each of the boxes in number of three's.

"Look Ash, you're in block A." Brock pointed out.

"That's great! I can battle early in the rounds!" Ash pumped his fist in excitement.

"Yeah. You're very eager to battle." Misty chuckled.

"Your opponents are someone called 'Macey' and 'Jackson'." Brock said to Ash.

"And look, Gary is in block B." Misty pointed to the screen where it showed Gary's face in block B.

"Hey Ashy-boy!" They heard a voice and turned around. Ash knew who it was from the moment he heard it.

"Oh hi Gary." Ash grinned.

"Try to make it to the final rounds so I can kick you out of the tournament." Gary smirked.

"Of course." Ash smirked back.

"Hey Gary? Don't you know that Ash has a super powerful Dragonite that hasn't been defeated once?" Misty asked mockingly.

"Yeah I know. Rumours have been travelling around. But I'll be the first person to defeat that lousy Dragonite of his." Gary replied.

"We'll see about that." Ash smiled. '_Even if my Dragonite faints, no one knows that I have 5 legendary pokémon at my disposal and everyone will be trying to defeat my Dragonite first that they won't check my trainer record,_' Ash thought. "Let's go and check the schedule of my battles." Ash said to Misty and Brock. They all went to the reception and got the attention of the lady.

I noticed that Misty was holding back Brock. I shrugged and turned to the lady. "Can I know the timings of my battles?" Ash asked her.

"Sure. You have a battle in an hour Mr Ketchum." She told Ash.

"Thanks!" Ash thanked her and went to Brock and Misty. "I'm going to go to the hotel and register my Dragonite." Ash told his travelling companions. '_And my legendary in any case,_' Ash added to himself. "I'll meet you in the stadium. I've got a match in an hour." His friends nodded and walked towards the stadium. Ash took off in the opposite direction to the hotel and went to the stadium after registering his team.

The stadium was filled with people wanting to see the first battle of the round. "And the famous Ash Ketchum has entered the field!" The voice of an unseen MC boomed in the stadium and the crowd cheered. "It is rumoured that his famous Dragonite hasn't been defeated once. Will the opponent be able to defeat it?" The MC asked no one in particular. "And Macey of Mahogany town enters the field."

A girl with long brown hair tied in two pigtails wearing a yellow shirt entered the field. Soon after, a referee stepped up onto the field. "This will be a 3-on-3 battle. Substitutions are allowed. Let the battle begin!" He raised the two flags in his hands.

"Go, Rapidash!" Macey threw a pokéball and a horse-like pokémon with flames on its main and back appeared. It stomped its hooves and growled.

"Dragonite, I choose you." Ash calmly threw the pokéball in his hands and dragonite appeared.

"Rapidash, Flamethrower!" Rapidash released a powerful stream of fire.

"Counter it with your own Flamethrower." Dragonite released a more big and powerful flamethrower. Both the attacks collided but Dragonite's move hit Rapidash but it was unhurt because of its ability Flash Fire.

"And it had been proved that Dragonite's Flamethrower was more powerful. Let's see how Macey will counter the tactic!" The MC yelled over the microphone.

Macey growled in annoyance. "Use Flame Wheel!" Rapidash turned into a rolling ball of fire and charged towards Dragonite.

"Send it back with Iron Tail." Dragonite hit the incoming Rapidash with a powerful Iron Tail and it flew back. Dragonite was a bit hurt too because of the flames. Just when Rapidash was going to land, Ash ordered his next move. "Earthquake." Dragonite jumped a bit and stomped the ground with its body. The field shook and Rapidash fell back fainted.

"Rapidash is unable to battle. Dragonite wins!" The referee raised the flag at Ash's side.

"And it's an impressive combat from Ash Ketchum." The MC yelled unnecessarily.

"Will the trainer select her second pokémon?" The referee looked at Macey.

"Go, Quilava!" Macey threw the pokéball and the fire-type pokémon appeared and the flames on its back ignited.

"And Macey picks another fire-type pokémon." The MC commented.

"Continue the battle!" The referee shouted.

"Quilava, use Swift!" Macey shouted annoyed. Quilava released many stars towards Dragonite and it was unhurt by the attack.

"Let's finish this quickly. Earthquake." Dragonite stomped the ground again and Quilava fell back but unlike Rapidash, it got up.

"Quilava use Flamethrower!" Quilava released a stream of fire.

'_Man I'm getting bored of this Flamethrower stuff,_' Ash thought to himself. "Dodge and use Seismic Toss." Dragonite easily dodged it and picked up Quilava. It flew in the sky but not that high because of the ceiling of the stadium. After circling the air for about 5 seconds, it charged towards the ground and smashed Quilava while flying out of the mess. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a fainted Quilava.

"And Ash Ketchum's impressive Dragonite got another victory on its list!" The MC said dramatically.

"Return Quilava." Quilava was sent back into its pokéball. She turned towards the referee. "I forfeit. I can't beat it." She sighed. The referee nodded and raised the flag on Ash's side.

"Macey has forfeited the match. The victory goes to Ash Ketchum.!" He shouted. Ash recalled Dragonite and made his way outside, ignoring the cheers from the crowd.

_2 hours later…_

Ash was standing on the field at the stadium. Macey had defeated Jackson and it was time for the battle between Ash and Jackson. Jackson was wearing a green shirt with white shorts. He had brown hair with an unusual haircut.

"The battle between Ash Ketchum and Jackson will now begin! This will be a 3-on-3 battle with substitutions allowed. Let the battle begin!" The referee raised the flags.

"Go, Golduck!" A duck-like pokémon appeared and growled. It was of blue-colour.

"Dragonite, battle time!" Dragonite appeared and roared.

"Golduck, use Hydro Pump!" Golduck released a powerful blast of water at Dragonite.

"Blizzard." Dragonite released a cold blizzard and the Hydro Pump froze. "Hit it with Iron Tail." Dragonite hit it hard with its glowing tail and ice shards flew everywhere while many of them hit Golduck.

"That's an impressive way to turn an opponent's attack on them!" The MC yelled.

"Golduck! Use Ice Beam!" A beam of ice shot out from Golduck's mouth at Dragonite.

'_I've taken care of attacks like that,_' Ash thought. "Melt it with Flamethrower." Dragonite released a stream of fire and the fire coursed its way through the ice and hit Golduck. "Finish it off with Thunderbolt." Dragonite unleashed a bolt of lightning towards the opponent.

"Golduck! Dodge it!" Jackson cried in worry. But Golduck was too slow for the thunderbolt and fainted after getting hit.

"Golduck is unable to battle. Dragonite wins!" The referee called out.

"Oh that Dragonite is getting stronger and stronger by every battle!" The MC said.

"Go, Magneton!" Jackson threw a pokéball and a pokémon that looked like three Magnemite attached to one another appeared.

"Continue the battle!" The referee shouted.

"Magneton, use Thunder!" Magneton released a heavy bolt of thunder.

"Dodge and use flamethrower." Dragonite easily dodged it by flying around and released a stream of fire at Magneton. Magneton couldn't dodge it and was hit hard.

"Magneton! Sonicboom!" The attack charged at Dragonite with high speed.

"Dodge again and use Seismic Toss." Dragonite dodged but was hit by one of the shock waves of the attack. But it flew towards Magneton and grabbed it. It circled in the air and brought down Magneton with full force of its body.

"Thunder!" Jackson ordered just when both the pokémon were going to crash on the ground. Magneton unleashed another powerful thunder and Dragonite couldn't dodge it due to the closeness it was to Magneton. There was an explosion and smoke filled the field. When the smoke cleared after 10 seconds, it revealed a fainted Magneton and Dragonite was a bit weak.

"Magneton is unable to battle. Dragonite wins!" The referee called.

"And Dragonite defeated another pokémon. Just how much can it take? But it looks like Dragonite has taken a bit of damage." The MC said.

"Return Magneton. You did great." Jackson returned his pokémon and released another pokémon. "Go, Meganium!" A green dinosaur-like pokémon with pink petals of flowers on its neck appeared. "Meganium is my strongest pokémon." He said.

"We'll see about that." Ash replied calmly.

'_That Dragonite is tough. Let's see… Yes! That should work,_' Jackson thought and smiled. "Meganium, use Body Slam!" Meganium dashed towards Dragonite.

"Grab it when it nears you." Ash ordered. Just when Dragonite was going to grab Meganium, Jackson shouted his next move.

"Stop and use the most powerful Toxic you've ever used!" Meganium spat a purple toxic and dragonite could not avoid it as Meganium was too close. It howled in pain while the toxic spread through its body.

"Oh no! Dragonite, quickly use Blizzard!" '_I don't think Dragonite could stand long enough. I have to finish it quickly,_' Dragonite unleashed a cold wind and Meganium was flung backwards due to the super-effective move.

"Meganium, use Solar Beam!" Meganium started to gather energy through its petals.

"Flamethrower!" Ash yelled. He lost his temper. Dragonite released a powerful stream of fire and hit Meganium. It cried in pain but was still able to fight. Dragonite on the other hand, was breathing heavily due to the poison in its body. "Finish it off with Hyper Beam!" Dragonite shot a yellow beam and it hit Meganium just when it was going to release the solar beam. Meganium fainted and Dragonite was panting.

"Meganium is unable to battle. Dragonite wins and the victory goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet town." The referee raised the flag and shouted.

"And Dragonite is able to defeat another opponent but by an inch this time! I think that it is the first time it took that much damage!" The MC shouted.

"Return Dragonite. Take a nice long rest." Ash recalled Dragonite and went to Jackson. "That was one of the great battles I had. You were the first person to make my Dragonite that weak."

"Thanks but I didn't manage to defeat it." Jackson smiled.

"If your Meganium would have stood more than 5 minutes, Dragonite should've been defeated." They shook their hands and made his way outside. The first place Ash went was the Pokémon Center. He handed Dragonite's pokéball to Nurse Joy and waited for his friend to recover.

Brock and Misty entered the Pokémon Center and sat beside Ash. "So, how's Dragonite?" Brock asked.

Ash shrugged. "I don't know…" Ash said weakly.

"Don't worry. Dragonite is tough. It'll be alright." Misty assured him.

The doors to the medical room opened and Nurse Joy appeared. "Your Dragonite is fine but it's still weak. The poison is still in its body. It'll take 3-4 days to fully recover. But you can use him in your next battle but remember that it wouldn't be that strong." She said.

Ash nodded and took the pokéball. "Okay…"

Brock put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, I think that Gary would be a bit happy. He qualified too." Brock smiled slightly.

"Yeah… I think I need my other pokémon for the next battle." Ash muttered to himself.

"Don't worry. You'll win for sure!" Misty said.

They made their way to their room. Ash felt a strange feeling inside him before sleeping. '_I think that the legendary pokémon are worried about something,_' He put the thought aside and drifted to sleep.

_Meanwhile at Mt Chimney in Hoenn…_

"Groudon, awaken and demonstrate your power!" Maxie shouted holding a blue orb. There was a small earthquake and a large creature appeared from the lava. It looked around and spotted Maxie. But instead of obeying him, it burrowed underground and vanished from sight. "What happened? Why didn't it listen to me, the holder of the blue orb?" Maxie asked loudly.

"Boss! The sun's shining bright like it's the summer season!" A Magma grunt called from outside.

"Hahahaha, it looks like Groudon is obeying me after all." Maxie laughed maniacally.

_Meanwhile at the Seafloor Cavern…_

Archie looked at the sleeping figure of the sea titan, Kyogre. "Kyogre! Awaken and make all the people realize that water is more essential than land!" He yelled and held up the red orb in his hands. The sea titan opened its eyes and dove under the water.

"There is a heavy downpour, boss!" An Aqua grunt yelled.

"Finally, my dream shall come true! Hahahahaha!" Archie laughed evilly.

**Author's Notes: So the land and sea titans have awoken. What will happen to Hoenn now? And what does Ash have to do anything with this? Stay tuned to find out.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	4. Clash of the Rivals and a Surprise

**Author's Notes: Here it is. The chapter all of you were awaiting for. As I said, the legendary pokémon will appear in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Responses to the reviews:**

**Shadow wolf fang: Thank you for the kind words.**

**LightRayPearlshipper: Sorry, but you're wrong. Read the chapter and you'll understand. If you've played the pokémon game Emerald, you'll know that.**

**mfmxxx: No, they don't know because Ash never showed him and they don't ask because they know what'll be Ash's reaction. It's in this chapter.**

**Shadowlord XD: Thanks and I hope this chapter is 'awesome' as you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon. If I did, Ash would have caught legendary pokémon.**

The Weather Trio: The Legend Repeats

Chapter 4: Clash of the Rivals and a Surprise

_2 days later_

Today was the day, the day Ash was looking forward to. Today was the day of the greatest battle in Ash's opinion. Today was the day he would be battling Gary, his rival!

All the matches of the second round were over 2 days ago. But the league had given a day off for the pokémon to recover. Dragonite was still weak, but was allowed to battle. Ash didn't call the legendary pokémon yet because he thought that he would call one of them when Dragonite faints, if it faints ever. You may be wondering how he will do it. Ash has a connection with the legendaries, psychic-type to be exact. If he calls them in that way, they could come there. So, he decided to register them in any case Dragonite would not be able to battle.

"All set!" Ash yelled in excitement. Ash just got ready and was going down to the stadium.

"Good luck, Ash." Misty said to him.

"Yeah. Don't get too confident. You know that Dragonite isn't fully healed." Brock pointed out.

"I know, I know." Ash raised his hands in surrender.

"What will you do if Dragonite faints?" Misty asked him.

Ash gave her the same reaction she thought, he glared at her. "Don't ask me. I'll make sure to win the battle, okay?"

"Okay. Just remember, if you lose, you know what I'll do." Misty smirked.

Ash gulped. "D-Don't remind me about that." '_I don't want to get hit by that mallet of doom,_' Ash thought to himself.

"Good." Misty said, still keeping the smirk she had.

They reached the stadium and Brock and Misty followed Ash. The friends or relatives of trainers were allowed to sit on the benches at the side.

The crowd cheered at Ash's arrival. "And Ash Ketchum arrives at the stadium!" The MC said in excitement. Ash noticed that the president of the Pokémon League, Mr Charls Goodshow was there too, waiting for the battle. Brock and Misty wished him luck and sat on the bench behind Ash.

"Hey Ashy-Boy! Get ready to be defeated!" Gary taunted. Now he noticed that, Gary was already waiting at the opposite end of the battle field.

"We'll see about that." Ash kept his grin but was bubbling with anger and hatred inside. '_I'll make sure you never call me loser again,_'

"The battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet town and Gary Oak also of Pallet town will now begin! This will be a 6-on-6 battle. Are the trainers ready?" The referee asked. Ash and Gary both nodded, still staring each other down. "Okay. Let the battle begin!" He brought down the two flags in his hands.

But before either of them could send out their pokémon, something happened and the whole stadium fell silent.

A small pink cat-like creature emerged from nowhere at the center of the field. It had small arms and legs along with a long tail that ended in a round-shape at the end. It had small ears and baby-like eyes. In other words, it was an extremely cute pokémon!

Each and every eye at the stadium was focused on the pokémon. Even the MC was not making any comments. The whole crowd was silent. The pokémon looked around the stadium, searching for something or someone. When it met Gary's gaze, it looked at him for a moment but resumed to search around. When it met Ash's gaze, it flipped once in the air out of excitement and just flew at Ash in a streak of light and held on to him like giving a hug.

"**Hi Ash! How are you?**" it asked.

Ash came into reality and petted it. "I'm fine. How are you, Mew? It has been long." Ash noticed that everyone was staring at him now, including Gary.

Mew squealed in delight. "**I'm fine. But there's a problem.**"

But before he could ask what it was, Mr Charls Goodshow stood up and addressed Ash. "Mr Ketchum, is that Mew yours?" He asked. Ash could pick up a bit of eagerness, curiosity and excitement.

Ash nodded. "Yes, it's Mew, one of my friends and a member of my team." Everyone except Ash and Mew were a bit surprised and shocked. Ash then turned to Mew and stroked its head. "So Mew, what's the matter?"

"**There's a big problem in Hoenn!**" it said franticly. "**Everyone is coming including the other legendary pokémon. They told me to tell you to open up the roof so that they could come in.**"

Ash was a bit surprised but nodded anyway. He turned to Mr Goodshow and said, "Umm… Mr Goodshow?"

"Y-Yes?" He asked, still shocked.

"Could you open up the roof for me?" Ash asked him.

He was confused now. "W-Why?" He asked but a glare from Mew shut him up. '_I should never get to the bad side of a legendary pokémon,_' he thought and nodded. "O-Okay…" He turned to the referee. "Open up the roof." The referee slowly nodded and went to a room at the back of him.

"Hey, I don't believe you!" Ash heard Gary saying.

Ash raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I-I don't believe that you have a legendary pokémon. I think you just befriended it." Gary said. Everyone was staring at Gary.

Ash shrugged. "Well I can prove it." He smirked.

"W-Well then prove it!" Gary shouted.

Ash turned to Mew. "Will you get inside your pokéball for a minute?" he asked it. It nodded. He took out a pokéball and recalled Mew. To Gary's dismay, it was sucked inside. He then called it out again. He now turned to Gary. "So, what do you say?"

"R-Right." Gary bit his lip.

"If you have a Mew, I assume you have any other legendary pokémon?" Mr Goodshow asked Ash.

'_Well I don't have anything to hide now,_' he thought to himself. Ash slowly nodded. "Yes. Four others."

Everyone was stunned now. "F-Four other legendary pokémon? What are they?" Mr Goodshow asked.

"Zapdos, Suicune, Ho-oh and Celebi." Ash replied.

"You mean you also have Ho-oh? The same one that created this town?" he asked again. Ash nodded. "Could we see them?"

"They are coming." Ash replied again. Mr Goodshow was confused.

"What do you mean?" Just then, the roof opened up. Everyone was now shocked.

First, the Bird Trio; Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres descended from the sky.

Next, the beast trio; Raikou, Entei and Suicune jumped over the stadium.

After that, Ho-oh and Lugia emerged from the clouds.

Lastly, Mewtwo and Celebi teleported inside.

They all stood at the center of the stadium and looked at Ash. "Hey guys! It's been long, hasn't it?" They all gave their versions of greeting. Suicune leapt onto Ash and started licking him. "Hey! That tickles." Suicune stopped and stared at him. He stroked its head.

"**Hello Ash! It's nice meeting you but there's a very big problem in Hoenn as Mew already told you. We want you to come and help us.**" Ho-oh said.

Ash was taken aback by this. "But I have a match here." Ash protested. "I'm not telling you that I won't help, but could you wait until the battle is over?"

Ho-oh gave him what should be a nod. "**Okay. We'll wait and see your match. But finish it quickly.**" It turned to the other legendary pokémon. "**Let's wait over the stadium.**" With that, Ho-oh and Lugia flew over to the place on top of the big screen. The Bird Trio flew and stood on the left side of the stadium. The Beast Trio jumped over to the right side of the stadium. Mewtwo levitated himself onto the entrance opposite to Ho-oh and Lugia. They turned to Mew and Celebi.

"**I'll stay with Ash!**" Mew said. Celebi nodded in approval.

Ash sighed. "Okay. Just don't use any psychic powers or interfere in the battle." He said to them. Mew and Celebi both nodded and floated on either side of Ash.

"Mr K-Ketchum?" Ash turned at the voice of Mr Goodshow. "You said that you only had four other legendary pokémon along with Mew?"

"Yes. I told that I only have five in my team. But the others are also my friends." Ash explained. Everyone was shocked again.

"I never thought that a kid would know and have so many legendaries." Mr Goodshow said aloud.

"The age isn't important, human. And it isn't your business what Ash know or have." Mewtwo said atop the stadium. Everyone was surprised. Mewtwo understood what were they thinking. "Yes. I can talk. Do you have any problem?"

"Mewtwo! Just keep your mouth shut!" Ash yelled at him.

"Whatever you say." Mewtwo replied.

Ash turned to the president of the Pokémon League. "Well, can we start the battle?" he asked.

"Wha-sure! Bring out your pokémon." He replied.

Ash shrugged. "Go, dragonite." Dragonite emerged and noticed all the legendary pokémon. It waved its hands at them. They all greeted it back.

"Go, Nidoqueen!" Gary threw a pokéball and a large two-legged creature appeared. It was mostly blue in colour and had a cream chest along with many spikes at its back.

"Let the battle begin!" The referee shouted who just came back from the room.

"Dragonite, Blizzard!" Ash ordered. He wanted to finish this battle quickly since he had to help the legendaries and Nurse Joy told that Dragonite was still weak. Dragonite released a cold blizzard which struck Nidoqueen and it shrieked in pain.

"Nidoqueen, use Hyper Beam!" Gary commanded. Nidoqueen charged up a yellow coloured power in its mouth and tried to shoot it at Dragonite.

"Counter it with your own Hyper Beam." Dragonite also charged up a yellow power inside it and both the pokémon released it at the same time. There was an explosion when the beams collided.

"Nidoqueen, use Rock Slide!" A heavy noise of rocks flying through the air was heard and 5 seconds after that, Dragonite's cry was heard too.

'_Oh no, Dragonite can't stand for much longer,_' Ash thought. "Use Blizzard!" The smoke cleared and a cold blizzard headed in Nidoqueen's direction.

"Dodge it!" Gary yelled worriedly. But it was too late as Nidoqueen was hit by the powerful move and it fainted.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle. Dragonite wins!" The referee raised the flag at Ash's side.

"**Go Dragonite! Great work!**" Mew and Celebi cheered and did a back flip in the air. The crowd was trying to ignore the legendary pokémon but were failing. All the legendary pokémon also cheered their friend.

Dragonite was now breathing heavily. 'Oh no, it looks like the toxic in Dragonite's body is working again,' Ash thought.

"And Ash Ketchum defeats the first pokémon of Gary Oak!" The MC yelled in the microphone. It was the first time he said anything. Maybe he was stunned too by the legendary pokémon.

"Go, Umbreon!" Gary threw another pokéball and a black cat-like pokémon with yellow coloured rings on its body appeared. It had two long ears and a tail.

"And Gary Oak choses Umbreon to battle against Ash Ketchum's Dragonite. But it looks like Dragonite is suffering because of the toxic it has in body from the last battle! Will Gary be able to defeat Ash's Dragonite? And can he defeat his other legendary pokémon!?" the MC bellowed.

'_My Umbreon is fast and Dragonite is suffering. Well, I'll be the first person to defeat that Dragonite,_' Gary thought.

"Dragonite, use Hyper Beam!" Dragonite produced a yellow power in its mouth and shot it at Umbreon in the shape of a beam.

"Umbreon, dodge it and use Faint Attack!" Umbreon easily dodged the hyper beam and hit Dragonite at the center of its belly. Dragonite cried in pain and was now panting heavily.

"That's it! I'm going to defeat you! Dragonite, use Seismic Toss!" Ash yelled. Dragonite grabbed Umbreon and flew high. It circled in the air and was bringing down Umbreon with high force.

"Umbreon! Crunch!" Umbreon bit onto Dragonite's hand but Dragonite bared the pain and crashed on the ground with Umbreon. Smoke filled the battle field, blocking the vision of everyone.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed a fainted Umbreon and a panting Dragonite. "Umbreon is una –" the referee was interrupted by the noise of Dragonite falling. "Both the pokémon are unable to battle. This round is a draw!" he raised both the flags. Everyone was silent until Ash recalled his Dragonite.

"And Gary Oak becomes the first person to defeat Ash Ketchum's Dragonite!" the MC cried. The crowd erupted into cheers. Gary smirked at Ash. But Ash smiled back and the crowd went silent.

"You know what it means, right?" Ash smirked. Gary paled. Ash turned to the legendary pokémon. "So, who wants to battle first?"

"**I'll battle. It would be quick that way.**" Ash heard Ho-oh. Ash nodded and Ho-oh descended and stood before Ash.

"I choose Ho-oh!" Ash said. The crowd was silent again and Ash could pick up excitement and eagerness in the battle.

"And Ash Ketchum choses the legendary Ho-oh! Let's see how the legendary pokémon will do!" The MC shouted in excitement.

'Well, it's a legendary pokémon after all. So, it can win with a type disadvantage too. I have to choose a pokémon that is immune to its attack,' Gary thought and grinned. "Go, Arcanine!" Gary threw the pokéball and a orange canine pokémon appeared. Its fur was made up of fire.

"Ho-oh, use Sky Attack!" Ash shouted. Ho-oh flew up high and started to build up power for the next attack.

"Arcanine, dodge it!" Gary said frantically. Ho-oh charged into Arcanine but it was unable to dodge it and got hit by the powerful attack. Arcanine fell back, fainted.

The whole stadium was stunned. The referee recovered quickly and raised the flag at Ash's side. "Arcanine is unable to battle. Ho-oh wins!"

"And the legendary Ho-oh defeats Gary's Arcanine with one blow! What an incredible power!" the MC yelled over the microphone.

"**You should at least expect that much power from a legendary pokémon.**" Ho-oh said. But as always, only Ash and the other pokémon understood it.

"Go, Gyarados!" Gary threw a pokéball and a large sea serpent appeared. It was blue in colour and had white fins. It roared upon arrival but stopped after seeing its opponent.

"Ho-oh, I think I'll change pokémon." Ash said to it. It nodded and flew back to its place. "Suicune, it's your turn." Suicune jumped over and glared at the opponent.

"And Ash Ketchum changes Ho-oh for Suicune!" the MC said unnecessarily.

"Use Ice Beam!" Ash commanded. Suicune shot a beam of ice at Gyarados.

"Counter it with your own Ice Beam!" Gary shouted. Ash could pick up a bit of fear in his voice. Gyarados also shot a beam of ice but as expected, Suicune's attack proved to be more powerful and hit head on to Gyarados.

"Gyarados, use Hyper Beam!" Gyarados prepared to release the powerful attack.

"Dodge it and finish it off with Hydro Pump!" Suicune dodged the hyper beam Gyarados just fired and hit it with a super powerful hydro pump. Gyarados shrieked in pain and fainted.

"Gyarados is unable to battle. Suicune wins!" the referee raised the flag.

Gary recalled his pokémon and called out another one. "Go, Blastoise!" A Blastoise emerged from the pokéball. It paled after seeing who its opponent was.

"Suicune, that's enough for now." Ash said. Suicune licked him once before going to its usual place; with Raikou and Entei. "Zapdos, get ready to battle." Zapdos flew in front of Ash.

"You can't beat my Blastoise so easily. It's my strongest pokémon!" Gary shouted in determination.

Ash just shrugged and gave his first command. "Zapdos, use fly." Zapdos flew up high and was ready to strike Blastoise.

"Blastoise! Stop it by using Hydro Pump!" Gary shouted. Zapdos flew down with incredible speed and Blastoise fired the heavy blast of water at its opponent. Zapdos just shook it off like it was nothing and continued its descend. The electric and flying pokémon hit Blastoise full force and the turtle pokémon was flung backwards. Fortunately for Gary, Blastoise got up and got ready for its next attack.

"See? What did I tell you!" Gary smiled. "Now use Ice Beam!" Blastoise shot a beam of ice at Zapdos.

"Dodge it and use Thunder." Ash said calmly. Zapdos flew into the sky to dodge and succeeded. Black clouds appeared in the sky and lightning started to strike everything at the field. Blastoise had no luck in dodging and was hit by a massive lightning bolt and fell back, unconscious.

"Blastoise is unable to battle. Zapdos wins!" the referee raised the flag on Ash's side.

"And another impressive victory on Ash Ketchum's list!" the MC shouted.

"Go, Alakazam!" Gary threw a pokéball and a weird human-like pokémon with two spoons in its hands appeared. It was shocked after seeing the legendaries.

"Zapdos, that's enough." Ash said to it and it flew back to its counterparts; Articuno and Moltres. "Ho-oh, it's yo –"

"**We want to battle!**" Ash heard Mew and Celebi say.

He turned to them and raised his eyebrow. "What? But you are not that good at battling."

"**We'll try our best. We're legendary pokémon after all." **They said.

Ash thought for a moment and nodded. "Okay. But I'll switch both of you in the battle. It's Gary's last pokémon but I know that Alakazam is quite powerful." Ash said and both of them agreed. "Okay. Mew, I choose you." Mew floated to the center of the battle and waited.

"Alakazam, use Ice Punch!" Alakazam covered its fist in ice and tried to punch Mew.

"Stop it with Psychic." Mew's eyes glowed blue and Alakazam was stopped in its tracks, a faint blue outline surrounding its body. "Now use Ancient Power." Some sort of energy produced itself around Mew and it shot it at Alakazam who was hopeless due to the psychic. Mew finally released Alakazam who flew back due to the force and was panting. "Mew, return." Ash said. Everyone was confused including Mew.

"**Why?**" it asked.

"Because it's enough for your first battle." Ash replied.

"What!? Is this Mew's first battle?" Gary asked, amused.

"Yes." Ash replied coldly. "I never had to use it because usually my Dragonite took care of everything." Ash said and looked at Mew. Mew floated back to Ash.

"**Okay, but in the next battle I participate, I'm going to fight until I faint.**" Mew said to Ash.

"Sure." Ash replied and turned to Celebi. "It's your turn." Celebi happily floated into the arena.

"Alakazam! Quickly finish it off with Fire Punch!" Alakazam covered its fist in fire and tried to punch Celebi.

"Dodge it and use Confusion followed up by Ancient Power." Celebi shot some sort of psychic energy at Alakazam and hit it. It then used ancient power just like Mew and hit Alakazam. Alakazam couldn't take it anymore and fainted at the spot.

"Alakazam is unable to battle. Celebi wins and the victory goes to Ash Ketchum from Pallet town!" the referee raised the flag. The crowd erupted into cheers, having witnessed not one, not two but five legendary pokémon fighting.

Ash then turned to Misty and Brock who were sitting behind him on the bench and were still shocked. "Hey guys!" he smiled.

"Why didn't you tell us you had five legendary pokémon!?" Misty and Brock asked at the same time.

"Sorry. I promised them that I won't tell anybody." Ash replied. "Anyway, could you take care of Dragonite? The legendary pokémon want my help and maybe I will be gone for 2-3 days."

"Will you come back before your match? It's in 5 days." Brock told Ash.

"Of course, Just take Dragonite to the Pokémon Center and take care." Ash said.

"Okay." Brock said.

"Be careful Ash or else you know what will happen." Misty smirked but that quickly turned into a frown.

"Yes." Ash said and made his way to the center of the battle. "Ho-oh, let's go!" Ho-oh descended and lowered itself and Ash climbed on its back. All the legendary pokémon then left the stadium and made their way to Hoenn.

Author's Notes: So here's the end of the chapter. I hope it was as you all expected. Anyway, Ash is going to Hoenn to help the legendaries to solve the problem.

Stay tuned for more. Please leave a review on how you think the chapter was.


End file.
